Shinnok
Shinnok é um personagem que fez sua primeira aparição em Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. História Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Há milênios, quando os reinos foram formados, Shinnok desejava governar os reinos com seus próprios termos. Se preparando para seu golpe, criou para si um poderoso amuleto que passou a ser a fonte de seu poder. Na guerra contra seus irmãos Deuses Anciões, ele entrou em conflito com Raiden, os Elder Gods auxiliaram Raiden e Shinnok foi derrotado, perdendo seu poderoso amuleto. Mortal Kombat 4/Gold Preso em Netherealm, Shinnok sofreu initerruptamente nas mãos do regente local. Porém, o feiticeiro Quan Chi o encontrou e concordou em ajudar Shinnok a mais uma vez tentar tomar os reinos, começando por Netherrealm. Quan Chi resgatou o amuleto de Shinnok em Earthrealm e então, o Deus Ancião pôde derrubar o regente de Netherrealm e tomar aquele reino para si. Durante seu tempo em Netherrealm, Shinnok formou um grande culto conhecido como Brotherhood of the Shadow, que venerava ninguém além de Shinnok, entre os membros mais ilustres desse culto, estava Noob Saibot, que espionava os eventos em Earthrealm e Outworld para Shinnok. Após a derrota de Shao Kahn, Shinnok pôs em ação um plano para escapar de Netherrealm, fazendo de Edenia seu primeiro alvo. Após se disfarçarem de refugiados, Shinnok e seus generais puderam entrar no reino pacífico de Edenia, com a ajuda da ingênua Tanya. Embora tenha entrado nos próprios Céus e matado muitos deuses, Raiden e seus guerreiros conseguiram passar pelas defesas de Shinnok visando detê-lo. Contudo, Shinnok mais uma vez fracassa e, dessa vez, pelas mãos de um mortal - o campeão do Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang. Quan Chi havia entregado a Shinnok somente uma réplica de seu amuleto, tornando o Deus Ancião fraco e indefeso. Após a queda de Shinnok, Raiden tomou seu lugar como Deus Ancião. Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained No desfecho do Mortal Kombat: Deception, Onaga, morto por Shujinko, estava preso em Netherrealm pelo encantamento de Nightwolf. Contudo, Onaga viu-se na companhia de Shinnok, que lhe propôs a ressureição em troca de sua eterna servidão. Onaga aceitou, embora não confiasse e nem planejasse realmente servir Shinnok, e participa da nova aliança de Quan Chi. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Mais tarde, Shinnok é salvo de Li Mei por Taven, que não sabia do exílio de Shinnok para Netherrealm, pois passara os últimos milênios adormecido. Shinnok ilude Taven para que este enfrentasse seus desafios em seu pinaculo e quando Taven completa a tarefa, Shinnok o manda para Earthrealm, impressionado com as habilidades do irmão de Daegon. "Eu peguei o irmão errado", disse Shinnok. Mortal Kombat 2011 Quan Chi logo aparece em Rooftop segurando o elmo de Shao Kahn e começa a conversar com Shinnok que thumb|left|Aparição Cameo de Shinnok em Mortal Kombat 2011.estava preso. Shinnok diz que Shao Kahn foi tomado pela raiva e que os deuses anciãos não poderiam negar aquilo. Quan Chi diz que Raiden ainda vive mas Shinnok diz que não tem importância nenhuma pois Earthrealm e Outworld iriam logo cair nas mãos de Netherrealm. Shinnok diz que logo estaria livre e Earthrealm e Outworld iriam ser dele e de Quan Chi. Mortal Kombat X Introdução thumb|left|Shinnok preso em Netherrealm antes de Mortal Kombat 2011.Há milhões de anos, Shinnok, um dos deuses chamados "Elder Gods" , traiu seus companheiros e invadiu Earthrealm. Raiden e os "Elder Gods" deteram Shinnok e o prenderam em Netherrealm. Outros seguiram os passos de Shinnok, como Shao Kahn, o imperador de Outworld que estava obssecado em conquistar Earthrealm. Então, Raiden convenceu os deuses ancestrais a criarem o torneio Mortal Kombat, como um modo de equilibrar as coisas e dar uma chance à Earthrealm. Por gerações, Shao Kahn seguiu as regras dos deuses ancestrais, a guerra passou a arena para onde enviou os seus melhores lutadores a fim de desafiar os defensores de Raiden em combate. Há dois anos, os guerreiros de Raiden o venceram... mas Shao Kahn não estava pronto para perder. Ele violou as regras do Mortal Kombat e invadiu Earthrealm. A maioria dos defensores de Earthrealm, nossos amigos, morreram e foram transformados em mortos vivos guerreiros. Apesar de tudo, nós acabamos com a invasão de Shao Kahn e como castigo, os "Elder Gods" o destruiram. Em pensar que o pesadelo havia acabado, mas Shinnok estava manipulando todos os eventos (a invasão de Shao Kahn, sua morte) , era tudo parte do plano de Shinnok para escapar de Netherrealm e continuar a guerra contra os "Elder Gods". Capítulo 1 thumb|left|Shinnok apareceRaiden e Fujin estavam em constante luta contra os mortos vivos Sindel, thumb|Shinnok tenta aprisionar Fujin e Raiden em seu amuleto mas é impedido.Kabal e Stryker. Até que então , Shinnok aparece. Shinnok diz a Raiden para ele ver o seu legado. Raiden diz que vai impedir e aprisionar Shinnok de novo. O Elder God logo diz que o legado da vida é a morte e logo Sindel, Kabal e Stryker correm para defender o seu novo mestre. Kabal machuca Raiden mas o detem. Quan chi interfere derrubando Raiden. Fujin logo se contem até ser contido por Sindel. Raiden o salva mas os dois são repelidos por Shinnok. As portas do Jinsei são abertas. O Jinsei Chamber se situa dentro de Sky Temple em Earthrealm. É ali que a força vital de Earthrealm é contida restaurando todos os poderes do então deus do trovão e de todos os vivos em Earthrealm. Fujin diz que Shinnok não vai tocar no Jinsei, mas logo Shinnok diz que vai e será o confronto da morte. Com seu amuleto, o Elder god tenta thumb|Shinnok é aprisionado no amuleto temporariamente.aprisionar Raiden e Fujin, mas Johnny o impede junto com Kenshi e Sonya. Shinnok se infurece e derruba Kenshi e Raiden. Na tentativa de pegar o seu amuleto no chão, Shinnok impede as balas de Sonya. Sonya pergunta se Johnny estava pronto e ele dizia que como sempre, então os dois partem para lutar contra Shinnok.São facilmente impedidos. Shinnok diz que Sonya é a primeira a se juntar a ele machucando-a com seus poderes mas logo Johnny usa sua força para defender a amada e impede Shinnok confrontando ele em um combate. Johnny o vence e Raiden pede o amuleto para Johnny. Johnny o joga com o pé para Raiden e acaba aprisionando Shinnok dentro de seu amuleto.Fujin diz para eles levarem o amuleto para os deuses mas Raiden fala que eles não podem destruir, ninguém pode. Capítulo 2 Rain logo retruca mas Mileena , logo diz que Kotal era um falso imperador e precisava ser deposto do poder. Rain logo dizia que Mileena deveria usar o poder do amuleto de Shinnok para conter a situação mas a mesma considerava este poder que causava sofrimento.Kotal Kahn vence Mileena e então seus aliados a cercam. Kotal logo dizia que o sangue dela iria corrigir tudo e que naquele dia haveria sim uma execução que não seria o do próprio imperador mas sim a dela. Então, para se defender de Kotal, Mileena usa o 'amuleto de Shinnok' que havia conseguido repelindo poderes para todo lado inclusive deixando a mesma mais fraca. Capítulo 3 Li Mei logo descorda dizendo que foi diferente, pois os rebeldes junto com Mileena possuiam uma espécie de amuleto com uma jóia e que Mileena usava a magia rubra do amuleto sem precisão. Sonya logo interrompe Cassie Cage de um comentário tolo. Li Mei continua dizendo que basta ter o amuleto para mudar a batalha a favor da imperatriz. O imperador estava desesperado e aqueles que estivessem no meio estavam pagando o seu preço. Raiden logo confirma se o talismã é o que ele pensa, eles também provavelmente pagariam o preço. Kung Jin lo go pergunta se era o talismã de Shinnok mas Sonya diz que ninguém poderia passar pelas proteções da Special Forces mas Raiden precisaria ter uma certa certeza do mesmo. Capítulo 4 Kung Jin vence o imperador.Kotal retira as acusações do grupo de Cassie Cage e que eles não queriam mal nenhum para Outworld. Então, Kotal kahn queria quer Kung Jin o matasse. Cassie se preocupa por um momento e Kung Jin , em vez da vida de Kotal, exigia a cooperação e os serviços do imperador. Trabalhando juntos, poderiam recuperar o amuleto. Capítulo 5 Sonya, com raiva, jurava matar Kano e logo entra num combate com ele. Sonya vence e diz que não terminou contra Kano. Devido a tais palavras de Kano, Sonya golpea Kano totalmente em sua cara e o mobiliza no chão inforcando-o. Johnny pede para Sonya se acalmar. Kano diz que se ela matasse ele, nunca iria encontrar o 'amuleto de Shinnok'. Capítulo 6 thumb|left|Quan Chi ordena que D'vorah traga o amuleto de Shinnok à ele.Respondendo a Kotal Kahn, Cassie disse que sua mãe mencionou que Kano falou onde estava a localização de Mileena, que ela estava bem protegida e ainda com o amuleto de Shinnok.Rain diz que ele apenas orientou Mileena a roubar o amuleto de Shinnok e foi sua idéia, pois toda vez que Mileena usa o amuleto, ele a mata um pouco. D’vorah logo thumb|D'vorah rouba o amuleto.entende o que Rain queria. Enfraquecendo os dois lados, Rain agiria com seu plano.D’vorah abre o cadeado com seus insetos mas é impedida logo por Mileena. D’vorah joga insetos em Mileena. D’vorah diz que “esta aqui” sabia que Mileena não se afastaria um segundo do amuleto. Mileena diz que D’vorah roubou o trono dela e que agora ela também queria roubar os meios de Mileena recuperá-lo. D’vorah diz que nenhum dos meios de recuperar pertence a Mileena deixando –a com mais raiva ainda.. Mileena diz que D’vorah não é ninguém para dizer tal coisa e que ela iria tomar uma coisa de D’vorah, a vida dela e logo entram num combate. D’vorah vence e diz que “esta aqui” iria apreciar a morte de Mileena.Kotal diz que a rebelião acabou. Cassie logo diz para Kotal Kahn sob sua permissão que eles iriam voltar para Earthrealm recolocar o amuleto aonde ele pertencia mas Kotal com sua magia prende o grupo de Cassie. Cassie não entende o que Kotal Kahn estava fazendo. O mesmo diz que não conviava em Earthrealmers protegendo o amuleto e ele deveria ficar com o imperador. Kung Jin logo aponta os acordos de Reiko mas Kotal logo os descarta. Kotal logo diz que eles podem ser úteis assim que Raiden vier buscar o amuleto.Mais tarde, em Kuatan Jungle, D’vorah se comunica com Quan Chi dizendo que ‘’esta aqui” os engonou e o amuleto estava sob posse de Kotal Kahn. Quan Chi pergunta a D’vorah se ela pode recuperar o amuleto. D’vorah logo afirma que Kahn não confia em ninguém para transportá-lo e Quan Chi menciona que foi bom ter mantido D’vorah todos esses anos por perto no trono de Outworld, pois ninguém suspeitava que ela era uma seguidora de Shinnok. D’vorah confirma com Quan Chi dizendo que “esta aqui” vive para servir Shinnok. Quan Chi diz que D’vorah agiu bem e manda a mesma trazer o amuleto para ele. A mesma confirma para o feiticeiro.O zumbi Liu kang pergunta quais eram as novidades de Outworld. Quan Chi diz para o zumbi que logo Shinnok estaria livre e que eram para eles irem para sua fortaleza. Em The Kove, D’vorah e dois dos soldados de Kotal Kahn transportavam o amuleto de Shinnok. Logo, ao D’vorah parar, um dos soldados perguntam se havia algum problema. A mesma confirma que havia dois problemas e os mata com ácido tóxico roubando o amuleto para si mesma.Sem muito o que conversarem, Jax pergunta porque Sonya Blade precisava de sua ajuda. Sonya dizia que o amuleto estava com Mileena e Sareena relata que Quan Chi reapareceu em Netherrealm. Jax diz para Sonya que não era mera coincidência Quan Chi reaparecer em Netherrealm depois de 25 anos quando o amuleto estava em jogo. Sonya menciona que era por isso que ela precisava da ajuda de Jax, sobre seus devidos conhecimentos sobre Quan Chi devido a Jax ter sido um espectro embora Jax tenha se aposentado . Johnny logo se junta a conversa. Sonya continua a implorar pela ajuda de Jax pois o amuleto poderia cair em mãos erradas. O mesmo pergunta sobre Jacqui . Sonya menciona que ela estava no grupo de Cassie para recuperar o amuleto. Capítulo 7 Kotal então decide que seus aliados deveriam se preparar pois eles iriam para Earthrealm para tomar o amuleto de Raiden. Kotal até então não sabia das influências de Shinnok e Quan Chi sobre D'Vorah. Capítulo 9 Dois ninjas do Shirai Ryu libertam Quan Chi acorrentado sob a visão de Sonya Blade,Kenshi e Johnny Cage já detidos pelo clan. Hanzo manda soltar Quan Chi. Quan Chi tenta fazer Hasashi se recompor mas o mesmo o ataca. Furioso, Hanzo Hasashi diz que seu nome era este e não ‘’’Scorpion’’’ e olha bem para Quan Chi dizendo que o mesmo matou sua esposa e seu filho, entrando em sua cabeça, distorcendo sua vingança e thumb|left|D'Vorah lança o amuleto.roubando a única chance de restaurá-los segundo Raiden havia prometido em Mortal Kombat (2011). Com constante raiva, Hasashi diz para o mesmo ficar quieto, pois nada poderia ajudar Quan Chi naquele momento indo para um combate os dois. Hasashi vence o feiticeiro dizendo que o thumb|Quan Chi se sucede em libertar Shinnok mesmo morrendo.mesmo agora sente a dor que Hasashi sentiu antes. Após isso, Hasashi golpeia Quan Chi com golpes brutais. Sonya tenta impedir mas não é capaz pois está detida. Um portal então é aberto e dele vem D'Vorah que impressiona com o estado que Quan Chi se encontrava. O mestre Hasashi ataca D'Vorah mas a mesma feri Hasashi no peito com um de seus ferrões. D'Vorah corre para ajudar o feiticeiro enfraquecido e quase inconsciente. Quan Chi , delirando, pede que D'Vorah entregue-lhe o amuleto mas... Hanzo Hasashi , com sua Kunai, atravessa o peito de Quan thumb|left|Shinnok leva Johnny como refém.Chi. D'Vorah se impressiona com o ato de Hasashi. Já nas mãos de Hanzo Hasashi , perfurado pela Kunai, D'Vorah lança o amuleto de Shinnok para Quan Chi que preparava um último feitiço para libertar Shinnok do amuleto e quando o amuleto atinge as mãos do feiticeiro, rapidamente com uma de suas espadas, Hanzo Hasashi corta a cabeça do feiticeiro matando-o. Hasashi diz que com sangue por sangue, a dívida de Quan Chi estava paga! Mas , então, a magia do feiticeiro deu certo. Do corpo decaptado , o amuleto cai e dele, Shinnok se liberta graças ao feitiço feito por Quan Chi. Kenshi se desespera e Sonya pede aos ninjas que libertem eles agora. Shinnok finalmente se liberta e recupera o seu amuleto. D'Vorah se exalta com o retorno de seu mestre. Hasashi ataca Shinnok com sua espada mas é facilmente repelido pelo amuleto em possessão deseu dono. Kenshi,Sonya,Johnny e os ninjas do Shirai Ryu tentam atacar o Elder god caído mas são facilmente repelidos. Shinnok estava realmente mais forte. Shinnok diz que todos eles eram muito pequenos perante a ele. D'Vorah diz para o mestre que “esta aqui” saúda o lorde Shinnok. Shinnok diz que Quan Chi escolheu bem seus servos e foi muito inteligente restaurar lhe em Earthrealm atrás de suas defesas. D'Vorah diz que Quan Chi enganou Sonya e os outros a fim de que permitisse que o capturasse pois sabia que traria seu mestre até Earthrealm. Shinnok então diz que era uma pena ele não viver para ver sua obra concluída. Então, Shinnok diz que não queria nenhuma surpresa vinda de Johnny Cage e manda D'Vorah levá-lo como refém. Um portal se abre com os espectros de Quan Chi, que agora serviam ao Elder god caído. Os espectros Liu Kang,Kung Lao, Kitana, Sindel e Smoke saúdam Shinnok. “Glória ao Lorde Shinnok!” são as palavras do espectro Liu Kang. Shinnok diz que é melhor eles irem embora. Kang relata que havia uma força de humanos em Netherrealm. Shinnok confirma e logo prometia neutralizá-los e parte no portal com seus seguidores. Capítulo 10 e Introdução à Corrupted Shinnok thumb|left|Shinnok usa seu poder para deter Bo Rai Cho.Bo' Rai cho aparece em frente ao Sky Temple de Raiden até o próprio thumb|Shinnok prestes a entrar em Sky Temple.aparecer diante de seus olhos. Bo’ Rai Cho logo fala com Raiden. Raiden dizia que também ficou feliz em rever o velho amigo pois já fazia muito tempo que não o via. Bo ‘ Rai Cho estava preocupado com a volta de Shinnok, então, já era hora de agir. Bo’ Rai Cho dizia que estava tentando contatar Raiden pois temia o pior. Raiden diz que quando Kano roubou o amuleto de Shinnok, tinha deixado uma armadilha em seu templo então o deus do trovão teve que percorrer thumb|left|Shinnok começa a corromper Jinsei.vários mundos a fim de desarmá-la e então ir para Jinsei Chamber recuperar as suas forças. Bo’ Rai Cho pergunta se Raiden estava perto de thumb|Shinnok impede Raiden.recuperar o amuleto mas o mesmo diz que não sabia pois desativar a armadilha de Kano custou muito para Raiden e assim que recuperasse iria falar com Sonya Blade.Bo’ Rai Cho então se preocupa e pensa que se tivessem derrotado Shinnok ou se ele fosse mortal, talvez seria mais thumb|left|O poder de Shinnok e Jinsei começam a corromper Earthrealm.fácil.Raiden se recuperava no Jinsei Chamber até Bo’Rai Cho aparecer sobre o telhado da câmara. Raiden se preocupa com Bo’ Raí Cho. Então, Shinnok usa seu poder em Bo’ Rai Cho deixando-o inconsciente. Os thumb|Shinnok começa a se corromper.espectros cercam Raiden e Shinnok diz que logo Bo’ Rai Cho seria dele pois quando ele morrer, tomaria sua alma. Raiden dizia que Shinnok não conhece o poder de Bo’ Raí Cho pois sua alma não poderia ser dominada. O espectro Liu Kang pergunta a Shinnok se eles deveriam matá-lo mas Shinnok diz que ainda não pois Raiden iria testemunhar a conquista de Shinnok sobre Earthrealm e então ele iria aprisioná-lo como ele havia aprisionado Shinnok.Raiden diz a Shinnok que se fosse ele não contaria com uma vitória prematura mas Shinnok diz que já venceu uma vez. Shinnok então entra em Sky Temple.Liu Kang diz que ajudaria Shinnok a acabar com o reinado deles e partem para um combate. Shinnok, então , toca Jinsei Chamber começando a corrompê-la. Raiden chega na câmara , já muito cansado, dizendo que Shinnok não iria corromper o Jinsei. thumb|Corrupted Shinnok pede aos Elder Gods que se curvem diante a ele.Então, Shinnok cria uma de suas mãos de ossos e prende Raiden começando a esmagá-lo. Shinnok diz que Raiden lutou com ele por eras e finalmente estava para acabar. Então, Shinnok se deixa levar pelo Jinsei corrompendo –a totalmente. O poder de Jinsei combinado ao de Shinnok explode o teto de Sky Temple e começa a disseminar por toda Earthrealm. Em Lin Kuei Palace, espantado, Kuai Liang começa a ver as modificações feitas por Shinnok. Em Refugee Kamp, o mesmo acontecia. Shinnok estava para dominar tudo e a todos usando o poder vital de Earthrealm: O Jinsei! D’Vorah estava atenta aos fatos ali. Shinnok então se modificava dentro da Jinsei se tornando um ser maligno de trevas, chamado “Corrupted Shinnok”. Corrupted Shinnok mandava os Elder Gods se curvarem a ele pois já estava absorvendo todo o poder de Earthrealm. Raiden ainda diz que outros estavam vindo para detê-lo e assim derrotá-lo. Capítulo 12 thumb|left|Corrupted Shinnok mantem Cassie ocupada.O espectro Liu Kang pede então a D’Vorah que os Onis e Orochi Hellbeasts estavam prontos para atacar assim que Shinnok ordenasse. thumb|Johnny é atacado pelo poder corrompido de Shinnok.Liu ainda pergunta aos espectros Kung Lao e Smoke se eles encontraram o portal que ligavam Sky Temple até os céus. Kung Lao diz que encontrou mas não poderiam acessá-lo pois haviam defesas que os impediam. Kitana diz que isso era inaceitável pois depois que Earthrealm for destruído, os espectros deveriam concluir a vingança de Shinnok: invadir os céus e destruir os Elder Gods.Cassie então entra em Sky Temple. Corrupted Shinnok já havia corrompido Jinsei Chamber quase que por completo sob a testemunha de Raiden e Johnny Cage presos.Cassie vai logo ajudar Johnny Cage então o mesmo já sem thumb|left|Cassie detorra Corrupted Shinnok com sua áurea.forças diz que Cassie tinha que deter Corrupted Shinnok. Corrupted Shinnok aparece para Cassie e pergunta se ela é a filha de Cage e afirma que seria justo ele exterminá-la também. Então, Cassie diz que se Corrupted Shinnok quizesse matar Johnny Cage, teria que passar por thumb|Shinnok é descorrompido.cima dela primeiro. Cassie ataca Corrupted Shinnok mas seus golpes não funcionam. Corrupted Shinnok se alegra com a caída de Cassie dizendo que assim seria melhor. Então, Corrupted Shinnok pede a Cassie para que olhe o mesmo arrancar a carne de Johnny Cage. Corrupted Shinnok lança sua magia em Johnny Cage e logo após diz a Cassie que esse era o destino a todos que o desafiavam, ou seja, uma morte horrível e dolorosa! Corrupted Shinnok lança sua magia novamente em Johnny Cage e Cassie Cage rapidamente cria uma áurea verde igual ao de seu pai e parte para cima de Corrupted Shinnok. Corrupted Shinnok lança sua magia em Cassie Cage e a mesma neutraliza dizendo que a áurea “era de família mesmo”. Corrupted Shinnok diz que o poder de Johnny Cage não iria salvar Cassie Cage e que não havia nenhuma chance de sobreviver. Após isso, Cassie e Corrupted Shinnok vão para um combate. Cassie Cage vence dizendo: “perdeu, playboy!” Com sua áurea, Cassie ataca Corrupted Shinnok vencendo-o definitivamente.Kung Jin e Cassie colocam Raiden em Jinsei Chamber já thumb|Raiden corrompido atira a cabeça viva de Shinnok ao chão.completamente corrompido e o deus do trovão faz uma magia para tentar descorromper a energia vital de toda Earthrealm. Raiden então com seus raios, pega Corrupted Shinnok sob D’Vorah caída e sob os olhos de Kung Jin e Cassie Cage a fim de descorromper todo o mal ali na câmara. Raiden descorrompe Shinnok e acaba se corrompendo no processo.Os espectros Kitana e Liu Kang notam a caída de Shinnok e então Liu diz que tinham que se retirar do local.Sonya Blade logo chega em Jinsei Chamber com seus soldados e pedem a eles que isolem Shinnok e D’Vorah.Depois,Raiden, que havia se corrompido, joga a cabeça de Shinnok no chão, que pelo visto , pode se notar que está vivo mas apenas decaptado. Raiden diz que Shinnok era um Elder God, um deus impossível de se matar e que havia destinos piores que a morte. Raiden se teleporta e diante da cabeça decaptada de Shinnok, os novos governantes de Netherrealm, Kitana e Liu Kang aparecem para olhar Shinnok sem seu corpo. Gameplay Movimentos especiais Mortal Kombat 4/Gold/Mythologies/Armageddon **'Movimento copiado': Shinnok tem a habilidade de copiar um dos poderes do oponente. (MK4, MKG,MKX) *'Julgamento do fogo': Shinnok atira uma esfera com formato de punho fechado no oponente. (MK:A) *'Mão misteriosa': Versão reduzida do fatality "mão do Netherrealm". Shinnok faz uma mão gigante nascer do chão. A mão então balança/engana o oponente, deixando danos. (MK:A) *'Portal': Shinnok abre um portal atrás dele, se teletransportando para trás do oponente. (MK:A) Mortal Kombat X: Impostor Bone Shaper Necromancer Curiosidades *Devido ao segundo filme baseado na série, é comum acreditar que Shinnok é o pai de Raiden e Shao Kahn, o que nunca foi confirmado em nenhum jogo da série, não tornando nada além de um equívoco, o que é comum em filmes baseados em jogos. *Shinnok faz uma aparição no modo Konquest de Mortal Kombat: Deception, onde ele pede a Shujinko para encontrar o seu amuleto. O amuleto que Shujinko encontra é, na realidade, o falso amuleto criado por Quan Chi. *Além de Shao Kahn, Taven e Liu Kang , Shinnok é o unico personagem na série que sobrevive à batalha de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. O morto era um clone dele. *Ele é como chefe em Mortal Kombat 4 mas Em Mortal Kombat Armageddon ele não é sub-chefe. Galeria Shinnok.png Lord Shinnok with His Amulet Staff.jpg Mk4shinnok.gif TavenShinnok.png MKSMShinnok.jpeg Mka mug shinnok.jpg Shinnok.gif Shinnok.png Shinnok, Final boss or not.png Shinnok.jpg Shinnok - MKX (Tela de VS.).png Categoria:Elder Gods Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens Não Sub-Chefes em MKA